Fame and Love
by SofiaWeasley
Summary: "¿Sabes cuánto duele ver a la persona que más amas de todo el mundo de la mano con otra? Tener que ver en cada lugar en donde miraba, tu rostro junto al de ella, besándose, tomándose de la mano; tener que escucharte en la televisión contar cuanto la amabas o cuan feliz te hacia ella." Cuanto más tiempo permanezca, más sufrirá. Y para ser sincera, ella ya es -Adiós Zayn- susurra


Ella suspira cansada. Coloca la carta en el escritorio. La carta dice todo lo que el necesita saber. Ella observa la habitación con nostalgia. La habitación de hotel en Los Ángeles esta iluminada tenuemente por los rayos de la luna llena que se cuelan por las cortinas. Su mirada se desvía a la cama, en donde está durmiendo un muchacho moreno con el cabello castaño revuelto y con una expresión pacifica en su rostro. Ella se acerca y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla. Por el contacto, el joven sonríe en sueños y murmura algo ininteligible. Ella ahoga un sollozo, echara mucho de menos esa sonrisa. Pero debe irse ahora. Sabe que cuanto más tiempo permanezca, más sufrirá. Y para ser sincera, ella ya está cansada de sufrir.

-Adiós Zayn- susurra

Y con mucho cuidado, sale de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry, Liam, Louis Y Niall están plantados en la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo. Llevan llamando a la puerta la última media hora sin resultado alguno. Su amigo no bajo a desayunar y ahora parece que tampoco bajara a ensayar, pero ellos tienen un concierto en siete horas y deben ensayar.

-Zayn, sino sales, te cortare tu precioso cabello mientras duermes- lo amenaza Harry

-Zayn, en serio, debes ir a ensayar.- le avisa Liam

-Bro, llevas medio día ahí dentro ya sal.- le reprocha Niall

-Si no sales, le diré a Annie que una vez dijiste que ella leía demasiado, y no le va a gustar.- le advirtió Louis.

Justo cuando Harry se disponía a golpear la puerta otra vez, se abre.

Ellos entran a la habitación con cautela. Es un verdadero desastre. Las cortina están cerradas, impidiendo el pase de la luz, pero la luz que se cuela por la puerta es suficiente. Los jarrones que había en la suite están rotos, y sus piezas desperdigadas por el suelo. Los grandes manchones de agua que hay en la pared indican que alguien los lanzo hacia allí. La cama esta desordenada y la ropa esta revuelta por toda la habitación. Zayn está sentado en el suelo con los ojos fijos en la pared y un papel arrugado en la mano, que parece ser una carta. Él tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y su móvil se encuentra hecho pedazos a un lado de él. Los cuatro chicos están horrorizados.

-Zayn…-lo llama Liam suavemente

Zayn se levanta y le pone el papel en la mano a Harry y sale por la puerta.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sienten en la cama y Harry comienza a leer en voz alta.

_Zayn:_

_ Te escribo esto porque creo que mereces una explicación de porqué me fui._

_Simplemente creo que alcance un límite. Sé que me preguntaste millones de veces si estaba bien con aquello, y yo miles de veces te dije que sí, pero no puedo negar que odiaba nuestra situación._

_¿Sabes cuánto duele ver a la persona que más amas de todo el mundo de la mano con otra? Tener que ver en cada lugar en donde miraba, tu rostro junto al de ella, besándose, tomándose de la mano; tener que escucharte en la televisión contar cuanto la amabas o cuan feliz te hacia ella._

_Pero supongo que era obvio porque ella y no yo. Ella era famosa, guapa, talentosa. Te daba publicidad y dinero. Dos cosas que yo jamás podre darte._

_ Al principio había asumido los riesgos de una relación así, a escondidas. Pero llegue al punto en que ya dolía demasiado como para soportarlo._

_ Supongo que aguante más de lo que podía, pero ya no puedo más._

_ Debes saber que te amo, pero que yo no puedo vivir así mi vida._

_Solo espero que lo entiendas, pero no te pido que me perdones, solo te pido que yo solo pase a ser un horrible recuerdo tuyo._

_ No olvides que te amo, más de lo que debería._

_ Annie._

La habitación está sumida en un silencio inquietante. Louis tiene la mirada perdida en un punto en la pared. Annie es su quinta hermanita pequeña. A él le encantaba ayudarla con lo que fuera. Él había sido quien presento a Zayn y Annie, y el primerio que se dio cuenta de la atracción que había entre ellos. Harry se encuentra desconcertado. Annie era su compañera y contrincante en las bromas y chistes. Ella tenía la mente casi tan sucia como la suya, y se reían entre ellos todo el tiempo. No podía vivir sin la risa de su compañera, no podía. Niall estaba en shock. No podía creer que aquella risueña chica que podía hacer reír a todo el mundo, esa chica que le enseñaba a cocinar y a hacer desastres, simplemente no podía creer que ya no estaba allí, con un café en la mano molestando a Harry o sacando de quicio a Liam con sus travesuras. Liam no podía creer lo que había escuchado. No podía ser que aquella chica que se tropezaba con todo objeto o persona que se le cruzara, esa que siempre lo molestaba con sus bromas, esa chica que con solo con la simple mención de su nombre, a Zayn se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara.

Los pensamientos de todos son interrumpidos por unos gritos que provenían del pasillo. Los cuatro se asoman y, en las escaleras, ven a Zayn y a Paul discutiendo.

-¡Te he dicho que no puedes salir Zayn, y es mi última palabra!- ruge Paul

Paul junto con otros tres guardias le bloquean la salida.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Debo ir a buscarla! ¡La necesito!- le responde Zayn.

La expresión de Paul se suaviza y le dice

-Sabes que no puedes Zayn, déjala irse.

Zayn lo mira, y con una lágrima bajándole por el rostro le pregunta

-¿Puedo romper con Perrie?

Paul suspira

-Sabes que no, está en el contrato-le recordó

A Zayn una idea se le cruzó por la mente

-¿Cuándo vence?

-Ya se lo que estás pensando Zayn, pero no. Sino lo renuevas ella saldrá a hablar maldades de ti y tratara de hacerte mala prensa

Zayn resopla y le dice

-Sabes que no me afectara mucho. ¿Cuándo vence el contrato?

Paul se rinde y le responde

-En un mes.

Zayn sonríe por primera vez en el día.

-Pero no puedes ir tras Annie apenas rompas, debes esperar como mínimo tres meses después de la ruptura.- le recordó Paul

Zayn asiente y esquivando a sus amigos, se va hacia su habitación.

Cuando llega, se lanza a la cama toda desordenada e inspira profundamente el aroma que aún sigue impregnado en las sabanas. Es el aroma de Annie: rosas y fresas. Toma su celular hecho trizas y lo mira con lastima. Extrae la tarjeta de memoria, que es una de las pocas piezas que aún está intacta y la coloca en la computadora. Comienza a mirar las fotos que tiene de ella. La mayoría se las había sacado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Mientras leía, mientras miraba por alguna ventana o miraba la televisión. En cada una de las fotos ella se veía hermosa, y cada una le hacía extrañarla aún más. Zayn se queda dormido, aspirando el suave aroma que emana de la cama, que alimenta el pensamiento de que ella está allí, junto a él, acurrucada entre sus brazos, las piernas enredadas, el cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla y el latido rítmico de su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5 meses después.

Zayn recorre ansiosamente Baker Street, en Londres. Cae una suave nevada y soplaba una ligera brisa helada. Se frena frente al edificio de Annie y siente como le empiezan a sudar las manos. Toca el timbre del apartamento correspondiente a Annie mientras sentía como el pulso le latía en los oídos.

-¿Sí?- suena una voz desconocida de mujer por el altavoz.

-Busco a Annabelle Grellan, soy Zayn Malik.

-Lo siento muchacho, ella se mudó hace un mes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Annabelle se levanta por el molesto ruido del despertador. Hoy es un sábado frio y nublado y no invita a levantarse de la cama, pero debe hacerlo. En la cocina se prepara un café y va en busca de su celular. Cuando lo enciende le llegan más de diez llamadas perdidas y mensajes de un mismo número: Zayn Malik. La taza de café se desliza entre sus dedos y se estrella contra el piso. La cerámica y el café salen disparados para todos lados salpicando todo a su alrededor. Hace cinco meses que no habla con él y él tampoco la había llamado hasta ahora. Se sienta en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y escucha el último mensaje que le dejo.

-Sé que estás ahí, a menos que también te hayas cambiado el número. Solo quería decirte que fui a buscarte a tu antiguo departamento y te habías mudado. Fui allí para decirte que ya podemos estar juntos, que ya no hay más contrato y ya no hay más Perrie, pero supongo que ya me has eliminado por completo de tu vida. Espero que estes bien y feliz. Quiero que sepas que yo si te espere, y contaba con que tú también me hubieras esperado, pero veo que me equivoque.

Y así terminaba el mensaje.

Annie queda completamente paralizada. No reacciona hasta que una voz en su cabeza, alarmantemente parecida a la de Louis la despierta

_"¿Qué demonios haces ahí sentada? ¡Levanta ese bonito trasero del piso y ve a buscarlo!"_

Eso la hizo entrar en razón. Toma su abrigo que está en el sillón y sale de su apartamento, sin reparar que sale en pijama (que consiste en una camiseta de tirantes, unos pantalones viejos y las Uggs negras (Link: cgi/set?id=117944233&.locale=es) y salió corriendo por la puerta. Ella tenía una ligera idea de donde podría estar. Solo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zayn está sentado en la cafetería en donde la había conocido. No sabía porque razón estaba allí, pero fue como una corriente magnética lo atrajera a este lugar. Tiene enfrente una taza de café y cubre la taza con sus dedos, cuando ve una sombra demasiado familiar en la ventana. Annabelle entra por la puerta. Luce agitada y está un poco pálida. Parece buscar a alguien con la mirada. Cuando su mirada por fin se cruza con la de Zayn, ella da unos pasos vacilantes en su dirección. Él está en estado de shock. Al verla allí, en el mismo lugar que él, después de cinco meses sin verse, ni hablar, y todo porque ella había huido. Lo invade la rabia y el dolor. Zayn se levanta de la mesa, deposita dinero en la mesa y sale por la puerta pasando a un lado de ella, como si no existiera.

Ella se queda allí parada, sorprendida por la reacción del muchacho. Haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de burla y extrañeza por su atuendo, sale por la puerta detrás de Zayn. Al salir del ambiente cálido de la cafetería la invade un escalofrío. La idea de ir a su casa y abrigarse es demasiado tentadora, pero lo ve alejarse más y sale corriendo detrás.

Zayn oye claramente los pasos de Annie demasiado cerca, y apura el paso. De repente, siente que una mano más pequeña lo toma del brazo e intenta detenerlo.

-Zayn.-lo llama

Él se estremece imperceptiblemente ante el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por ella. La ha echado muchísimo de menos.

-Suéltame.- le ordena con la voz vacía de emociones.

-N-no.- le contesta con la voz temblorosa por el frio.

Zayn se da la vuelta para enfrentarla, cuando la ve. Esta pálida, más de lo normal, le tiemblan los labios y está casi seguro de oír cómo le castañean los dientes. Aun así, esta preciosa, como solo ella puede estarlo. Repara por primera vez en como esta vestida y maldice entre dientes. A través del abrigo abierto puede ver una fina musculosa y sus pantalones de dormir. La rabia aún sigue bullendo en su interior, pero su instinto de protección hacia ella es más fuerte. Arrastrándola por la muñeca la lleva hacia su camioneta y la sube del lado del acompañante.

Ya ambos dentro del vehículo, él prende la calefacción al máximo mientras comienza a conducir por las nevadas calles de Londres. Con la vista fija en la carretera le pregunta:

-¿Dónde vives ahora?

-68 en Oxford St.- contesta en un susurro lastimero.

Ella también tiene la mirada fija en la carretera y, como la temperatura aumento considerablemente se quita su abrigo.

Pasan tan solo unos minutos cuando Zayn ya está en la puerta del edificio de Annie.

Antes de salir del auto, ella lo mira y le susurra

-Espero que no te hayas olvidado que te amo, y que lo siento mucho.

Annie llega a su departamento, y apenas cierra la puerta de entrada, se desliza apoyando la espalda en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y comienza a sollozar. Perdió al amor de su vida por estúpida, y está casi segura de que no lo va a poder recuperar.

Su llanto es interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Ella se seca las lágrimas y abre la puerta.

Del otro lado se encuentra Zayn, el cual al verla frunce los labios. El no soporta verla así. Verla herida, llorando o triste es su mayor debilidad.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunta Annie.

-Yo… vine a devolverte tu abrigo.- le contesta con nerviosismo y le tiende su abrigo negro.

Ella lo toma con la mano temblorosa.

Ellos están separados por unos pocos centímetros, y Annie, haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, corta el espacio que los separa y lo abraza. Zayn queda congelado apenas unos segundos, para luego tomarla suavemente por la cintura y apoyar la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y su hombro.

Luego de unos minutos en esa posición, ella levanta la cabeza para decirle algo y el la besa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos, tomados de las manos, están en frente de una enorme casa. Zayn saca las llaves de su bolsillo y abre la puerta. Cuando entran en la sala cuatro pares de ojos se posan en ellos.

Liam, que estaba mirando el televisor, los mira por unos segundos y vuelve la vista al televisor, gritando con voz cantarina

-¡Se los dije! Niall, me debes £80.

Niall le saca la lengua infantilmente y se levanta. Abraza a Annie mientras la sacude violentamente de un lado al otro. Cuando la suelta le guiña un ojo a Zayn y le da un beso en la mejilla a Annie, y se encamina a la cocina.

Harry se levanta y le tironea del cabello y luego la abraza.

-Ya echaba de menos a alguien a quien pudiera hacerle bromas.- le dice sonriendo

Ella sonríe y le tironea de un rizo. Harry se va con Niall a la cocina, y luego Louis se levanta.

Annie, temerosa, se esconde detrás de Zayn, previniendo la reprimenda que vendría. Zayn le da un beso en la mejilla y se va junto con Liam.

_ ¿¡Cómo demonios te has atrevido a irte de esa manera?!- le grito Louis.

Annie se muerde el labio y lo observa con una mirada culpable.

-Lo siento Louis.- murmura apenada

Louis se presiona el puente de la nariz con exasperación.

-¿¡Sabes cómo estuvo Zayn!? ¿¡Sabes cómo estuvieron los chicos!? ¿¡Sabes cómo estuve yo?! ¡Eres casi mi hermana!-le grita furioso.

-Lo siento mucho.-susurra

De repente Louis se abalanza sobre ella y se funden en un abrazo.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos.-le susurra en el oído

-También yo Lucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después, están los seis mirando una película. En el sillón más grande, están Liam, Louis y Niall. En el suelo está sentado Harry y en sillón individual esta Zayn, con Annie sentada en sus piernas con la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. El la mira y le pone un dedo debajo del mentón y suavemente le levanta el rostro hasta que quedan frente a frente.

-Te amo.- le susurra contra sus labios.

Ella le da un beso corto y le dice

-Yo también te amo.


End file.
